Tell Me Series 2 Come to You
by r2roswell
Summary: Lives are forever altered as Emma comes to Neal's side to comfort him during the loss of his father and just maybe the happiness that Rumple always wanted for his son can finally be found.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

_Emma looked at the floor and then at Neal, "What can I do?"_

_Neal looked up at Emma for the first time since she came into the room. She saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look that Neal had as a child in Neverland, the same look she had as child in the system, the despair and just a lost child that didn't matter._

_But he did matter. To Henry. To her._

_There was no hesitating, Emma opened her arms and let Neal cry. Tears flowed down and stained Emma's shirt but she didn't care. She caressed his hair and caressed his back, soothing him like she would sooth a child. Mary Margaret was right, Neal did need her and it was here in this moment that Emma realized just how much she needed Neal as well._

Neal pulled back and looked at Emma for the second time. Emma instantly knew that look. It was a look of longing where nothing mattered but this moment. She knew it was wrong, Neal was grieving over the loss of his father and to take advantage of that didn't sit right with her and yet Neal could plainly read the same expression on her eyes. It was a look he had seen on her face long ago. How he had missed that look.

In that moment they both knew, despite the grief, at this very moment the only thing more powerful than pain was the gravity that was beginning to pull them together. The pull could not be torn apart, it was too strong. The world could be destroying all around them for all they knew, which it often seemed to do, and nothing could break the weight that was bringing them closer.

Neal's lips met Emma's for the first time in over a decade. To both of them nothing had ever felt more right. Not the kisses Neal had shared with Tamara or the kisses Emma had shared with the various men in her life, Graham and Hook included in that list. From the moment Neal had walked back into Emma's life and she knew she never stopped loving him, she often wondered if she would ever get this chance again and now despite the circumstances, it had brought them to this moment.

Their eyes closed, their tongues caressed the inside of their cheeks. Emma's hands ran up and down Neal's back as did his with hers. After over a few minutes Emma pulled back and stood. Neal looked disappointed but Emma had the widest smile that she hadn't shared with him in a long time.

She made her way over to the door and locked it. When she had come in earlier Emma had only closed it. Now no one would barge in. She made her way over to Neal who stood up.

"Should we really be doing this," Emma asked him.

Neal smiled, "Don't you want to?"

Emma sighed. The last time she had heard those words from him were in a hotel room when they had contemplated finding a place together. No more needed to be said. Their decision was made.

Emma flew to Neal like a trumpeter swan taking off in flight to the burning fire of the setting sun.

Their clothes were taken off in a moment neither would remember, the only importance being was their skin finally finding each other after so long of being apart. They touched deeply and their kisses were deep and longing. Each both finding what they had spent years fearing they had lost.

Neal eased himself into Emma. She leaned back in a deep ecstasy of feeling, unbeknownst to the two of them that as Neal had made his entrance a wave of magic pulsed out of the room and over the entire town.

Across the town, for those who were still awake, David and Mary Margaret included, looked around and wondered what that new magic wave was all about. After Pan's curse had been diffused what could disturb Storybrooke now?

One thing was clear. Back in the hotel room Emma and Neal were home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

As dawn made its approach Neal's lower half was covered in a blanket, his right leg sticking out. Emma was covered but her left leg curled over Neal's pelvis. Her head and hands rested on his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Emma whispered.

"Well we could you know," Neal said to her.

Emma looked up at him and he only smiled. Neal then reached into the dresser drawer near the bed and pulled out a small velvet box.

Emma's heart began to race, "Neal-,"

"Just open it," he said to her.

Emma did so and she was surprised not to see a ring but her swan keychain instead. She stared at Neal in wonder.

"You kept it."

"Of course. It felt wrong not to. I was waiting for the right moment and after last night this seemed like the perfect time. There is one catch though."

"Which is what?"

"Marry me Emma."

Now Emma was completely stunned. Sure any time a guy pulled out a velvet box usually meant something serious and considering what was in the box it was serious, serious for them since the swan pendant had come to mean so much.

* * *

She jumped out of the bed, taking the sheet with her.

"You're proposing right now," Emma whispered but the sound of her voice was clear shock.

Neal got out of the bed and put on his boxers that were on the floor and then made his way to Emma.

"Why not we've been apart long enough don't you? What reasons are there for us not getting married?"

"I can think of a list a mile long. None of which include a proposal after mind blowing sex."

Neal smiled, "You thought it was mind blowing too hu?"

"That is not the point-," Emma said as Neal cut her off.

He wrapped his arms around her body, the sheet slipping from her fingers so her naked body was pressed up against his.

"Listen to me Emma I know this is all crazy especially in light of what just happened."

"More like delusional."

Neal laughed. "Okay maybe a little." He then looked into Emma's eyes and she could see he was about to start something important so she waited. "The point is I've let you get away too many times and while I'll never stop waiting for you at the same time I'm ready to be with you. Maybe this is our chance at happiness like my father talked about."

"There's still a lot that we need to resolve."

"I know and we can still do that. We're meant to be together Emma, you know that. We've both known it since we first met. Henry isn't the only good thing to come from the two of us being together, maybe this is our shot at our happy ending, tell me you believe that at least."

It was hard not to for Emma. From the moment she thought she lost him to the moment she found him in New York she knew that she had never stopped loving him and never wanted to.

Yes she had felt something toward Hook but it was a feeling of feeling on solid ground since they were so similar. What was it that she had heard over the years, that certain men were just rebound guys and that girls fell in love with rebound guys all the time but in the end those meant nothing because they were just a patch to cover up a void left by a person's one true love.

"I know it won't be easy," said Neal. "You and I seem to have quite a track record for losing each other and then finding each other again like your parents." Emma couldn't help but laugh at that remark. "I love Emma."

Emma smiled at him, "I love you too," she replied.

Neal smiled happy that they seemed to be on the same page. "I wanted to start a life with you the moment we met and now given how our lives have turned out and who we are I want it to happen and at least this way nothing can break us ever again."

"We've been broken before," Emma said sadly.

"We have but we always find each other too. We might find each other and lose each other or whatever life throws at us but at least we'll be together, husband and wife the way we always wanted." Neal looked down at the box that was still on the bed. He then carefully took out the necklace. "At least wear this and say you'll consider it."

Emma took the swan keychain necklace from his hand, "No," Emma said, "I don't have to consider it, I'll do you one better." She unhooked the clasp, "Consider this me answering your question." She placed the necklace over her neck, securing the clasp. It now hung with the circle necklace that she had as it had been before. "Baelfire, Neal," she said looking into his deep set eyes, "Yes, my answer is yes."

Neal couldn't believe his luck. He had hoped more than anything that she would but he had his doubts unsure of where Emma's head was at. For her to say yes was more than he could have dreamed.

Emma knew they still had things to work out. She wanted to tell him all the things she had confided to her parents in the jungle in Neverland and she figured there would come a point where she would but at least now she was strong enough to stay, strong enough to confront Neal and not walk away. She loved him pure and simple. She had her trials with love when it came to Neal and from witnessing her parents and what they had gone through she knew that true love was messy but when you found the one you were destined for nothing could ever stand in the way. For once since Emma came to Storybrooke and then found Neal, she was ready to confront her life with him.

The two of them kissed deeply, Emma still wearing nothing. Neal lifted Emma up in his arms and guided her gently to the bed. In one swift move he took off his boxers. He turned Emma over so that she was straddling on top of him, his body gliding into hers. Emma's swan necklace hung between them as she lowered herself and gently enveloped her mouth into his, the world outside of them ceasing to exist.

* * *

**~END~**

Read the Conclusion in

_Tell Me Series #3: Be There Too_


End file.
